Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 139
"The Eyes Tainted by Darkness" is the one hundred and thirty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on January 22, 2017. Featured Duel: Sylvio Sawatari and Crow Hogan vs. Zarc Zarc has 7000 LP and controls "Supreme King Dragon Zarc" (4000/4000). He also has "Supreme King Gate Zero" ( 0) and "Supreme King Gate Infinity" ( 13) in his Pendulum Zones, and 3 cards in his hand. Sylvio Sawatari and Crow Hogan both have 5 cards in their hand and 2000 LP. "Crossover" is active on the field. Turn 12: Zarc As "Supreme King Dragon Zarc" destroyed an opponent's monster by battle, Zarc Special Summons 2 "Supreme King Servant Dragon" monsters in his Extra Deck in Defense Position. Zarc Special Summons 2 "Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm". Zarc sets 3 cards. Turn 13: Crow Crow Normal Summons "Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak". As he controls exactly 1 "Blackwing", Crow Special Summons "Blackwing - Gladius the Midnight Sun". Crow tunes his Level 3 "Gladius" into his Level 4 "Kochi" to Synchro Summon "Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower". As his opponent Synchro Summoned while Zarc controls "Supreme King Dragon Zarc", he activates the effect of "Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing" in his Graveyard by tributing two "Supreme King Servant Dragon" monsters he controls to Special Summon it in Attack Position (2500/2000). As "Clear Wing" was Synchro Summoned, Zarc activates its effect, negating the effects of all monsters his opponent controls, and destroying them. Zarc targets "Raikiri" and destroys it. Crow activates "Black Feather Illusion" as his "Blackwing" monster(s) is destroyed. Crow Special Summons it with its effect negated. "Raikiri" attacks "Clear Wing". As "Clear Wing" is battling, Zarc activates its effect to negate the attack, destroy the opponent's batting monster, and inflict damage to Crow equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. Crow activates "Black Feather Reverse" as he would take damage during a battle involving "Blackwing" monster. The damage is reduced to 0, and Crow Special Summons a "Blackwing" mosnter from his Extra Deck with ATK equal to the damage he would've taken - 2600. Crow Special Summons "Assault Blackwing - Chidori the Rain Sprinkling". "Chidori" gains 300 or each "Blackwing" monster in his Graveyard, 3 ("Chidori" 2600 → 3500), attacks and destroys "Clear Wing". Crow activates the effect of "Black Feather Illusion" in his Graveyard by banishing it to negate a Spell effect during a battle involving "Blackwing" monster. The effect of "Supreme King Gate Zero" is negated (Zarc: 7000 → 6000). Zarc activates "Supreme King Dance", forcing "Chidori" to attack once again. "Chidori" attacks and is destroyed by "Zarc" (Crow: 2000 → 1500 LP). As "Zarc" destroyed an opponent's monster by battle, Zarc Special Summons 2 "Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm" from his Extra Deck. Crow activates the effect of "Raikiri" to target and destroy cards on the field equal to the number of "Blackwing" monsters he controls. Turn 14: Sylvio Sylvio activates "Abyss Actor - Evil Heel" and "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian". He then Pendulum Summons "Abyss Actor - Superstar", "Abyss Actor - Wild Hope" and "Abyss Actor - Leading Lady". Zarc, as his opponent Pendulum Summons a Pendulum Monster, activates the effect of "Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes" in his deck by tributing 2 "Supreme King Servant Dragon" and Special Summons it. Sylvio activates the effect of "Superstar" to add 1 "Abyss Script" from his deck to his hand, once per turn. He adds "Abyss Script - Rise of the Abyss King". As card(s) were added to his opponent's hands outside of the Draw Phase, Zarc activates the effect of "Zarc" to destroy those cards. Sylvio activates the Continuous Spell Card "Abyss Script - Abyss Entertainment" and its effect by tributing 1 "Abyss Actor" monster. Sylvio targets 1 "Abyss Script" card 1 his Graveyard and Set it. Sylvio tributes "Leading Lady", and targets and set "Abyss King", and activate it by targeting cards his opponent controls equal to the number of Attack Position "Abyss Actor" he controls (2). Sylvio targets "Zarc" and "Odd-Eyes", with the effect of "Abyss King" preventing his opponent from activating any effects in response to its actiavtion. The effect of "Odd-Eyes" cause the first Pendulum Monster card(s) on the field that would be destroyed not destroyed. Sylvio activates the effect of "Abyss Entertainment" again, by tributing "Wild Hope" and sets "Abyss King", which he activates again by targeting "Zarc". As There are a Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monster in any Graveyards or Banished. "Zarc" is unaffected by any effect that would make it leaves the field, and it cannot be destroyed. At this point, Leo Akaba enters the duel, and takes the intrusion penalty of 2000 LP. (4000 → 2000) Zarc activates "Supreme King Dance", forcing "Chidori" and "Superstar" to attack "Zarc". "Zarc" destroys both monsters (Crow: 1500 → 100 LP, Sylvio: 2000 → 500 LP). The effect of "Odd-Eyes" cause the battle damage involving Pendulum Monster to be doubled. (Crow: 100 → 0 LP, Sylvio: 500 → 0 LP). Turn 15: Leo At this point Declan Akaba enters the duel, and takes the intrusion penalty of 2000 LP. (4000 → 2000) Leo activates "Spirit Collapse" by paying 1000 LP and (Leo: 2000 → 1000) and sends "Master Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler" in his Extra Deck to the graveyard. Zarc activates "Supreme King Brutality" to destroy cards in Leo's hand equal to the number of "Supreme King" cards he controls (4) and inflict 300 Damage to Leo for each destroyed card. Zarc destroys "En Birds", "En Flowers", "En Moon", "En Winds". (Leo 1000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.